


Watching From Behind the Veil

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [43]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Spoiler Potential, Watching, Watching over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Worries calm down as the souls watch their children.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Watching From Behind the Veil

By the grace of God, Lisa and the Belmont family had met in the afterlife. They had introduced themselves to each other politely, but had kept a little bit of distance throughout. They knew that they were not here to meet up, but to get a glimpse of what was happening on Earth, for them to quell their worries and see what their dear family, or whatever was left of it, had been up to.

It was not until two hooded figures, their ethereal clothing suggesting membership with the Speakers, that the milky white of the veil lifted, and revealed a starry night for them. Around a campfire, Trevor, Sypha and Adrian were sitting, and talking quietly with each other. The location was close to Targoviste, that much Lisa could see, but she didn’t know just how close the three of them were to this now nest of horror. The three friends looked content, but there also was a tinge of worry in their conversation.

“Adrian…” Lisa smiled to herself, proud to see that her son was sitting with humans so quietly and, well, happy with himself. Vlad’s influence hadn’t darkened Adrian’s heart towards humanity, not even his attack had managed to do so. She had been afraid that the slash across Adrian’s heart would also mar it, but it seemed that this worry had been for naught. She was relieved to see that he carried on with the positive attitude she had raised him with.

“They seem to get along just fine.” The Belmont head of the clan chuckled quietly, and he patted Lisa’s shoulder lightly. Just for a moment, Lisa got a sense of the strength the man had possessed in his life. “Trevor was always so rash, I thought that he would get himself into trouble before he’d make friends. It seems that I should probably eat my words, if that is even possible for me any longer. Now I know that the future of the clan might not be so dire as I first worried it would be.”

“It won’t be.” Lisa chuckled quietly. She just knew in her heart. “Not with such a fiery lady next to him. I think that Trevor might already be smitten with her, and for a good reason, too.”

That made the two hooded figures look at each other, then laugh quietly. “If Sypha wants to have Trevor, then she will have him. She will show him that she is ready for just about anything. She always has been very… goal-oriented, to say the very least. That has helped her getting through her magic studies so fast.”

Lisa smiled quietly, then looked back towards Adrian. He looked comfortable as he sat there, not like he felt like an outsider. And that was more than she could have hoped for. “They will manage. And I think that this is what we were supposed to see. That… we can rest easy, knowing that when they join us, they will have fulfilled their calling to the best extent.”


End file.
